ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball The Video Game 2
''The Amazing World of Gumball: The Video Game II ''is the sequel to the previous game, The Amazing World of Gumball The Video Game. It will come June 18th, 2018. It will be released for the Wii U, PS4, PS3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 Gameplay It's gameplay is very similar to the first game. In Story Mode, where you can only play as Gumball, your health is shown as hearts, and you start out with three, very similar to most Legend of Zelda ''games. In Multiplayer, characters have a health bar instead of hearts. Each character has different amount of health, depending on thier stats. Difficulty Levels Like the first installment, the game has five different difficulty levels. All of them only occur in Story Mode, while Multiplayer only have three. Story Mode *'Very Easy - Easiest difficulty. Makes the game very easy for beginners. *'Easy - '''An easy mode that is recommended for rookie players. *'Normal - 'A normal, well-balanced mode that recommened to players that know the game. *'Hero - 'Harder difficulty. This is most recommended for expert players. *'Legendary - 'Hardest difficulty. There are no health pick-ups, and your enemies are you worst nightmare. This mode is only given to true legends! Multiplayer Fight mode *'Peaceful -Pratice Mode, player can't die *'Easy' - Computer Players can spawn in night *'Normal' - Computer Players have potion effects *'Hard' - Computer players can break door *'hardcore' - If you lose, bye bye, and you can't play that server *'PvP' - 4 teams, when the wall down, kill other teams *'Castle siege' - 2 teams, if undead defeat the king before the game finish, undead win. Others *'Survival' - COMing SOOn *'Adventure' - Play in a custom map, you can make your map in creative mode. *'Creative' - Build your custom map with your friends. Difficulty in Multiplayer varies on how skilled the computer(s) are. Determining of hard or easy they'll go on you. Game Modes Story Mode In this mode, you play as the main character, Gumball, and try stop the evil forces of his dark side, Dark Gumball. Multiplayer Multiplayer comes in two different modes: Online Mode, and Offline Mode. In Online Mode, you fight with others from across the world. In Offline Mode, you select a character, and fight against your friends, or with computer(s). Stats In Multiplayer, each character have different stats. They are: List of Playable Characters in Multiplayer Starting *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Penny Peanut Form *Carrie *Tobias *Masami *Sarah *Teri *Rachel *Bannana Joe *Anton *Hawkman *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Flash *Sub-Zero *Baraka Unlockable *'Ocho - '''Clear 20% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Leslie - 'Clear 40% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Egg Heads - 'Clear 20% of Story Mode on Evil Karma State. *'Jamie - 'Clear 40% of Story on Evil Karma State. *'Bobert -''' Clear 15 Good-Side missions in Story Mode. *'Mr. Small - '''Clear 50% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Nigel Brown - 'Clear 60% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Miss Simian - 'Clear 50% of Story Mode on Evil Karma State. *'Sal Left Thumb - 'Clear 60% of Story Mode on Evil Karma State. *'Mr. Fitzgerald -''' Clear 15 Evil-Side missions in Story Mode. *'Mr. Robinson - '''Clear 70% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Mr. Wilson - 'Clear 80% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Penny Fairy Form'Clear 90% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Carlton - 'Clear 75% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Troy - 'Clear 85% of Story Mode on Good Karma State. *'Jealousy - 'Clear 70% of Story Mode on Evil Karma State. *'Virus - 'Clear 80% of Story Mode on Evil Karma State. *'Dark Gumball - 'Defeat him on Evil Karma State while playing on Hero difficulty or higher in Story Mode. *'Evil Gumball - 'Beat the Evil-Side Story of the game on Normal or higher difficulty. *'Evil Darwin - 'Defeat him on Good Karma State while playing Hero difficulty or higher in Story Mode. *'Young Nicole - 'Clear 20 Side Missions in Story Mode. *'Young Richard - 'Clear 40 Side Missions in Story Mode. *'Young Sal -''' Clear 60 Side Missions in Story Mode. *'Darknerous - '''Beat the game on both Karma States on Legendary difficulty, and also complete all Normal, Good, and Evil Side Missions as well. *'Ben The Animator(Cartoon version)'Clear All Missions in Story Mode. *'Mic the Sirector(Cartoon version)'''Clear All Side Missions in Story Mode Characters Stats Gumball Darwin Anias Nicole Richard Penny Peanut Form Carrie Tobias Masami Sarah Teri Rachel Bannana Joe Anton Ocho Leslie Egg Heads Jamie Bobert Mr. Small Nigel Brown Miss Simian Sal Left Thumb Mr. Fitzgerald Mr. Robinson Mr. Wilson Carlton Troy Jealousy Virus Dark Gumball Evil Gumball Evil Darwin Young Nicole Young Richard Penny Fairy Form Young Sal Darknerous Ben The Animator(Cartoon version) Mic The Director(Cartoon version) Game Covers tawog2 ps4 cover.JPG|PS4 cover tawog2 xbox one cover.JPG|Xbox One cover Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii U Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Sequels Category:PlayStation 4